


look at the night sky

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, I really tried, M/M, can this even be tagged as larry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summer drabble prompt: camping---every day is better if it's spent with friends





	look at the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by airplane by j-hope

Five twenty-something year old guys camping? It’s meant to go wrong. 

Nobody knows how to set up the tents, there are so many bugs everywhere and where’s the beer?

After hours of bickering they managed to have everything under control. The sun is shining, and the slight breeze makes the weather not too hot. They are sitting, talking about everything, drinking the beer that was just misplaced.

Now the stars are on the sky, and slightly tipsy Harry and Louis are lying on the grass. The day spent with their friends was perfect.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, i hope you guys liked this! please leave kudos and comments, it means a lot.


End file.
